


Hyde

by CONDORxCROW



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, F/M, Murder, insane, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: “Yeah, like you said she would have left. They always leave.” His mind was empty now, there was no one left that he needed to make smile. No one he had to hide his true feelings from. His eyes met Leo’s dark brown and he smiled. A pure genuine smile. “Except you. You’re always here with me…my friend.”





	Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> Another of Condor's works!

_You’re such a good boy. He’s a good boy. I’m a good boy._

Words that burned in Lee Jaehwan’s memory since he was young. Always a good boy. People always called him the good one. Not like Leo. Leo seemed to always be causing trouble, he never seemed to rest.

They were like brothers. Nothing could separate them, good or bad. However, like everything in life, things change. Change came as a tall slender brown haired, green eyed beauty named Soren. Jaehwan had spent his life being the good boy, always laughing and making other feel better but with Soren he could be what he wanted. She didn’t expect anything from him.

He was able to have a temper, to make mistakes, to be human. Jaehwan was able to smile more freely, he was happy with Soren.

“What’s so great about her?” Leo asked as the two friends sat together sharing a drink.

“She sees me. I don’t have to pretend with her.”

“You don’t pretend with me.”

Jaehwan laughed as he took a sip of his beer. “That’s different, we’re friends. But Soren and I, I think we might be soulmates or something.”

It was Leo’s turn to laugh. “If she’s so perfect, why won’t you let her meet me?”

“I don’t know,” Jaehwan shrugged, feeling the room get smaller. “You just…you tend to come off…rude.”

“You know you’re like me. As much as you and everyone else denies it. You have a temper just as bad as me. Just wait, one day you’ll fall from grace like the rest of us.”

Jaehwan hated when Leo talked this way. He felt he had better control over his emotions than Leo. He always seemed to be a bystander when Leo had a fit or was destroying something. Jaehwan watched as Leo caused havoc on people or things around him and Jaehwan always tried to repair the damage. Soren began to take notice the relationship between Jaehwan and Leo after seven months had passed.

 

The scent of red meat and spices frying in a skillet filled the kitchen and made Jaehwan’s stomach growl.

“How long have you and Leo been friends?” She asked cutting up carrots.

He looked at her from the fridge as he grabbed the milk. “Uh, I’m not sure since high school. Maybe after high school. We’ve kind of been friends since I could remember.” He answered, surprised by the topic of their conversation.

Soren nodded.

“Why?”

Shrugging, Soren put the diced carrots into a bowl and started cutting celery. “I was just wondering. You two are so different but similar.” She looked at him with cautious eyes.

“When did you meet him?”

“A few times, babe.” She said with a giggle. This new information made Jaehwan uneasy. “You were with me when I met him.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

Soren’s brow pulled together in confusion. Before she could speak Jaehwan’s attention is pulled away by a knock.

“I’ll get it.” As he walked to the door, a terrible feeling rose in his chest. His mind raced of thoughts of Leo and Soren together. He had never seen them together, he made sure not to let Leo meet Soren. For once Jaehwan was afraid of Leo, afraid he would destroy her. Now, all he could see was flashing images of them together, laughing and touching. Their eyes noticed him and they seemed to glare.

He opened the door and Leo wore a menacing smile. “May I come in?”

“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan can feel rage building in his chest, he had never felt like this before, not toward his best friend.

“Just thought I’d stop by. Say hello. It’s been awhile since we hung out.”

“Well, not tonight. I’m having dinner with Soren.”

“Soren’s here? Maybe I should say hi.” Leo brushed pass him and entered the house.

This ignited a rage inside Jaehwan that sent him after his friend in a fury. Before Leo could reach the kitchen doorway, Jaehwan was dragging him by the collar of his shirt to the living room. He shoved him into a wall and stood before him huffing.

“Babe, is everything okay?” Soren’s voice called from the kitchen with concern.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” He responded before turning his attention back to Leo. “Why are you really here, Leo? Here to see Soren again without me knowing?”

Leo laughed, moving the blond hair from his eyes. “Becoming paranoid, aren’t you, my friend?” He walked over to the small table that held a variety of booze that sat near the far wall of the living behind the couch and began pouring himself a drink. “How is Soren, by the way?”

“You can leave.”

“Calm down, we’re just friends. Soren and I. Just like we are.”

“She doesn’t know you like I do.” Jaehwan said, walking over to the table and making a drink for himself. His rage slowly slipping away.

“Just like she doesn’t know you…like I do. You seem angrier lately. I thought she was the one? The one that helped you?”

“I’ve just been having these thoughts lately.” Jaehwan confessed.

“Hmm.”

“Maybe it’s because I’ve fallen so hard for her but I keep thinking she’ll leave.”

Leo nodded as he watched the doorway. “Maybe she will. That’s why you think you need to leave first.”

Jaehwan felt his heart drop, he wanted Leo to reassure him, not agree. His throat seemed to close up and his drink no longer helped easy his disturbing thoughts. If anything, it made them worse. He rubbed his temples like he had started to do more commonly now.

“You never did do well during break-ups. Always smiling and agreeing with them that it wasn’t right. That you weren’t happy either and wanted to see other people. It’s pathetic.”

“That’s enough. I get it.” Jaehwan had become accustomed to Leo talking down about him. It was true, even if he, himself couldn’t admit it out loud.

“You always want to make everyone else happy. Always leaving nothing for yourself. You’re so selfless, but she really scares you, huh?” Leo finally looked at him.

Jaehwan was speechless, unsure of what he was thinking.

“She doesn’t understand the way your mind works.” Leo took another sip from his glass. “Not like I do.”

Jaehwan’s head throbbed and his vision even blurred. “What are you talking about?”

“You like the rage. You like losing control. Sick of people always expecting you to smile and be good. She expects it from you, too.” Leo point toward the kitchen.

“What are you saying? Soren is in love with me. She never wants me to fake any emotions I have.”

“Then why are you so scared she’s going to leave.”

Jaehwan swallowed hard. “It’s too good to be true.”

“Exactly. And it is, my dear friend.”

“What?” Too much was happening. Too much was being said. Jaehwan was confused by Leo’s words. Like venom that crept into him imagination and twisted images of Soren. “Please, stop. I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“You’re so quiet, so weak. It didn’t make sense, did it? How could Soren have met me and say you were there? She’s messing with you mind.”

Jaehwan shook his head. “Just stop.”

“She is going to leave you. She told me. As I fucked her.”

Jaehwan’s head snapped up and looked at his best friend with bewilderment. “Wha…?”

“She begged me to. She doesn’t really love you, Jae. She’s just comfortable.”

“No, no….stop!” Jaehwan pushed Leo, causing him to drop his drink.

“Don’t believe me? Let’s go ask her.” Leo marched out of the living room, Jaehwan waited his heart pounding. _Was it true? Did she really not love him?_

At the sound of Leo speaking to her, Jaehwan ran to the kitchen to find Soren still cooking, stirring something in a pot. She didn’t even acknowledge him. Leo looked at him and shook his head.

“Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

Jaehwan stared at her, his breath uneven. Soren turned and smiled at him sweetly. “What is it? You’re pale, like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Is it true?”

“What?”

Jaehwan looked at Leo, Soren’s eyes followed and she looked back at him with confusion. “You know what. Is it true? Did you sleep with him?”

Her breath caught and Jaehwan saw it on her face, the realization. She was caught. “What are you talking about?”

“How could you? I loved you.” He started toward her with slow steps. “I still love you.”

“Jaehwan, listen to me. It’s not what you think. He’s not real, baby. Whatever he’s said, it’s not real.” She started to back away, scared.

Jaehwan had grabbed the knife from the counter and stalked to her. “He was right. Everyone breaks my heart while I run around trying to fix everyone else’s. Leo was right.”

“Baby, he’s not real. Listen to me! He’s in your head, remember what your doctor sa-” Her words were cut off as Jaehwan lunged at her. The knife quickly buried deep into her chest. Her pleas became quieter and quieter as Jaehwan continued to remove the knife and strike again.

Blood sprayed his face as he stared at her empty eyes, glazed over and staring at the ceiling. Her last words still playing in his ears, like a song on repeat. “I’ll always love you.”

Did she really say that? He swear he could hear her whisper it out as he stole her life. He killed her. No, that’s not right. He watched. It was Leo. Leo was the one that killed her. Leo was always the one destroying beautiful things. Jaehwan just watched. He always watched and then cleaned up the mess. He only ever watched.

 

Disinfectant and a bitter sweet fruity smell filled the room. Jaehwan wanted to leave. He didn’t understand why he was in this place. Why they always left him alone and never let visitors come to see him. He just sat in this small room, looking up at the barred window.

“You’re not alone, my friend.” Leo stated, leaning against the stone wall under the window.

“I know, you’re always with me. Destroying everything.”

Leo laughed. “I only do what you wish you had the guts to do. I have to admit, I was shocked you actually killed her.”

Jaehwan’s gaze was vacant as he nodded. “Yeah, like you said she would have left. They always leave.” His mind was empty now, there was no one left that he needed to make smile. No one he had to hide his true feelings from. His eyes met Leo’s dark brown and he smiled. A pure genuine smile. “Except you. You’re always here with me…my friend.”


End file.
